


Серебряные ложки

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cosmogony, Cyclic model, M/M, silver spoons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...И когда закрывается глаз на лбу Сесила, остается только пустота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серебряные ложки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-14 для команды WTF Night Vale 2014

— Положи ложку на место, — широко и немного пугающе улыбается Сесил, глядя, как Карлос, размешав в кружке растворимый кофе, рассматривает собственное лицо, искаженное отражением на полупрозрачной серебряной поверхности. Похоже, он просто не спал двое суток. Карлос поднимает глаза на Сесила, а тот как ни в чём не бывало продолжает смотреть на него. Нет, не на него, а как будто на стекла его очков, не достигая глаз.

— Я дам тебе другую, — ещё шире улыбается Сесил, перегибается через стол, так что пуговички на его вычурной рубашке чуть звякают о фарфоровый бок маленького пузатого чайничка, и ловкими пальцами осторожно выдергивает ложечку из рук Карлоса. Тот чувствует, что у Сесила очень холодные пальцы. «Ненастоящий», — вертится у него в голове, но он отгоняет это слово. Сесил быстро опускает ложечку куда-то в карман полосатого пиджака, и на его лице проскальзывает едва заметная мина брезгливого недовольства. Контрастность полосок как будто понижается. Карлос устало прикрывает глаза.

— Опять ночью издевался над Кошеком? — У Сесила в запасе столько слов, вопросов, ответов, что он сам есть радиостанция, вещающая обо всём на свете, по большей части — самому себе. Самый важный феномен Найт-Вейла, самый странный, но Карлос никак не может понять, в чем конкретно. 

Всё его пребывание в городе окутано мягким смогом ощущения нормальности. Самым краем восприятия Карлос ощущает неясное беспокойство. Интуитивное боковое зрение вопит, но тонет в прекрасном, прекрасном голосе Сесила, в его обаянии, в его харизме. Весь город купается в ней и в пелене уверенности Сесила. И, конечно, в сиянии его Третьего Глаза, в который просто невозможно не смотреть.

Когда они заканчивают завтракать, Сесил тепло обнимает Карлоса, и тот, случайно проведя рукой по борту его тонкого пиджака, замечает, что узкий карман абсолютно пуст.

Кошек мягко левитирует — впрочем, на своём обычном месте, как и всегда. Он приветственно мурлыкает уже знакомому человечку в смешных некрасивых очочках, который регулярно приходит и раскладывает везде свои проводочки, приборчики с диодами, блокнотики, ерошит жесткие темные волосы, чешет Кошека за ушком и делает какие-то смешные измерения. Этот человечек ещё ничего не понял. 

Кошек тихо мяукает, когда человечек подключает к нему проводок, и хитро косится третьим глазом.

Карлос выпивает очередную чашку крепкого черного кофе без сахара и думает, что сегодня ночью поспит хотя бы пару часов. Он пытается убедить себя, что ему нужно чуть меньше работать и чуть больше отдыхать, иначе всё это сведет его с ума, но… Но металлическая коробочка его собственной сборки пищит, потрескивает и подмигивает красной лампочкой, вместо того, чтобы молчать и глядеть зеленой в упор. Карлос вздыхает, берет её под мышку и выходит на улицу. Вдали, одетая в вечерний сумрак, высится черная пирамида. «Подумаешь, разумная пирамида», — хмыкает про себя Карлос, однако смотреть в её сторону совсем не хочется.

Коробочка почти визжит, и Карлос вновь расстраивается, потому что он разбирал и проверял её уже с десяток раз, но неисправности не нашел. Стрелочка на круглом циферблате трусливо жмется к красной отметке, но мозг Карлоса отказывается решать, почему.   
В конце концов, эмпирические наблюдения — самое главное в его работе. Глаза же не могут его обманывать, верно?…

Когда занимается рассвет, Карлос заказывает в свой маленький кабинетик-лабораторию пиццу от Рико. Разносчик, не переступая порога, быстро сует ему в руки теплую коробку, надвигает кепку на глаза и торопливо уходит. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, за спиной парня Карлос видит фигуру в темном, проходящую мимо и лениво поворачивающую на него пустой капюшон. Кажется, в ней сверкнули три красных точки, но Карлос не уверен точно. Он на всякий случай щелкает замком. По дороге к столу он успевает откусить от одного треугольничка. Открытую коробку с жирными пятнами он кладет на край, и тонкие холодные пальцы тут же подхватывают из неё кусочек. На бледной коже запястий, открытых подвернутыми рукавами стильной рубашки, мерцают татуировки, волнами обхватывающие прекрасные, прекрасные руки творца. Сесил чуть скалится, впиваясь зубами в мягкое тесто, и подмигивает Карлосу. Затем усаживается в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу и принимается покачивать изящным ботинком в такт одному ему известной мелодии. Карлос отвлекается на чертежи. Сесил подходит сзади, кладя подбородок ему на плечо, и целует в шею. Холодные пальцы проводят извивающиеся дорожки от локтя до тыльной стороны ладоней, и Карлос замечает, что удивительные узоры, похожие на щупальца древних морских животных, украшают рукава и воротничок рубашки Сесила. Белоснежные запястья чисты, как лист, аккуратно выдернутый из одного из блокнотов Карлоса. 

Над раковиной нет никаких кошек, но это ничуть не смущает Карлоса. Есть Кошек, нет Кошека, — всё равно где-то он да существует. В старых воспоминаниях о мире вне Найт-Вейла имелось что-то по поводу способности кошек исчезать и появляться когда и где им вздумается. Особенно при научных экспериментах, вроде бы. Это Карлоса вполне устраивает.

Гравитация медленно, неторопливо поворачивается вспять, векторы меняют направление, а константы вот-вот примут отрицательное значение. 

Карлос приехал в Найт-Вейл, чтобы писать научную работу. Или наоборот? Кажется, да, наоборот.

Серебряные ложечки продолжают исчезать, но кому есть до них дело? В Найт-Вейле это обычное явление. Теперь — одно из обычных. 

Сесил очень устал. Он безумно влюблен, правда, любовь к своим творениям — это почти любовь к самому себе, но это уже не важно. Он отпускает созданное. И оно, родясь и развившись, начинает стареть.   
Все возвращается к нулю, абсолютной исходной точке, об этом Карлос читал в детстве. Одна из старых теорий происхождения Вселенной. Город теряет части себя, людей в нем всё меньше и меньше. В конце концов, это нормальный ход вещей. Карлоса неумолимо тянет в сон. Он смотрит на свои руки — они становятся прозрачными.

Карлос изучает город, поэтому он аномален. Это с ним что-то не так, с Карлосом, наверняка. Ведь с городом все в порядке.

Большие холодные руки нежно обнимают город, успокаивая, пока тот медленно погружается в никуда. Третий Глаз медленно закрывается. Скоро всё закончится. Скоро всё начнется сначала, и Карлос снова приедет, и… 

А пока — прощай, Найт-Вейл. И спокойной ночи.


End file.
